I'll Keep You Warm
by MrGleek16
Summary: Sam finds himself at Blaine's door in a stormy weather. (Blam)


It isn't like Sam wasn't happy staying at the Hummel-Hudson household. It was the exact opposite actually. Carol has been treating him like her own son. She cooks his favorite breakfast every morning. She cleans his room and also does his laundry sometimes. But lately Sam has been feeling like he was being a burden on the family. OK they were nice and took him in for his whole junior year. But he was a senior now, he was practically an adult but he needed to feel that. He needed to feel like he can be on his own now. The rain was pouring like crazy outside. It has been a long time since it was this stormy in Lima, Ohio but that didn't stop Sam from opening the door and leaving. He tried to be as quiet as possible cause he knew if Carol heard him she wouldn't let him leave the house in this weather. As he closed the door behind him a very cool Breath attacked his shivering body. He tugged himself in his hoody and started walking with no certain direction. The streets were completely empty. No one in his right mind would leave his home for a walk in this kind of weather. But Sam couldn't stay there anymore. He needed to leave, even though he knew that he would be back in the morning but for tonight he needed to be on his own.

Sam was so angry that day, he felt like all the doors got slammed shut in front of him. His SATs score was really bad that he can't even consider going to college anymore. His family is living away from him and he misses them every second of the day. He just wanted to belong to feel like he is on the right track of doing something in his life, he didn't wanna be a 40 year wrinkly male stripper. A thought after another passed Sam's mind before he looked next to him to found himself standing in front of a familiar door. It was Blaine's. He knew that subconsciously his feet must have brought him here cause Blaine was the only person who has been here for him all along. He was the one he turns to when Sam was having a bad day. And today was one of the worst days in his life.

As Sam took a couple of steps towards the door he thought about wither he should knock or not. He knew deep down he wanted to but it was very late and Blaine and his family are certainly asleep. He stood a moment in front of the door before he glimpsed a light turned on in one of the rooms upstairs. And lucky for him it was Blaine's. Sam didn't waste another moment as his hand moved automatically and started knocking on the door.

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows as he heard a knocking on the door. He took a glimpse on his watch and it was passed 1 AM. He wondered who could be knocking on his door in this kind of time and in this kind of weather. He started going down the stairs hoping that everything is fine. As he opened the door he found his friend Sam Evans standing there in the rain

"Hi" Sam drew a small smile on his face

"S-Sam ?" Blaine's eyes grew wilder. "Is everything alright?" He asked "Come in"

Sam was soaking. His hair was all wet and his clothes were dripping water. Blaine watched Sam as he entered his house shivering. He wondered what could possibly brought him here.

"I am so sorry Blaine for coming in this hour. I- I just …" Sam paused a second but before he continued talking Blaine beat him to it "Let's go to my room and we'll get you some dry clothes" Blaine grabbed Sam's arm as he took him upstairs to his room.

Blaine still hasn't known the reason that brought Sam to his door but all he cared is that he was here. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. The two entered the room and Blaine shut the door behind them.

"Oh god Sam you are soaked" Blaine looked around him and found a clean towel "Here" He handed Sam the towel "I am sure we'll find something here that will fit you" He opened his drawer searching for something Sam can wear. Sam was a bigger guy than Blaine and not everything would fit him. He found a pair of basketball shorts that his father brought him once and he never actually wore them "I don't think I have anything that would fit you other than this pair of shorts" Blaine said as he turned to face Sam

"It's fine dude. Anything would be fine" He smiled at Blaine as he started rubbing the towel against his hair. Blaine threw the basketball shorts to Sam. He started browsing through the books on his desk trying to make himself busy as Sam changed. He wanted to look so badly but he knew that it would be super awkward. Even though he and Sam are great friends and the fact that Blaine gay has never stopped in the way of their friendship but still Blaine knew that if he took a look Sam will sense something and the last thing he wanted for Sam to find out about his huge crush on him.

Sam stripped from his shirt and his pants. His boxers were also soaked wet but he decided to keep them on. "Thanks man" Sam said as he dragged himself into the basketball shorts

Blaine took Sam thanking him as a sign that he finished changing so he turned around "Don't worry about it" He took Sam's wet clothes "Let me put those in the dryer" He smiled as he left the room.

Sam made himself comfortable and sat on Blaine's bed waiting for him. He didn't know why but something about Blaine made him feel comfortable. He has never had this relationship with anyone before even with his girlfriend Brittney. The fact that Sam was still shirtless didn't help him. He was still shivering. It was like the cold has reached his bones.

Blaine returned to the room to find Sam sitting on the bed so he went there and sat next to him. "So.." He looked straight at Sam "Are you gonna tell me what brought you to me now ? In this weather ?" Blaine knew that something must have been going on with Sam.

"If I said I only wanted to hang out with you would you believe me ?" Sam answered as he moved his gaze straight to Blaine's eyes.

"Actually, No. Cause there is no sane man would leave his home in this horrible weather if there wasn't a big thing going on so come on.. tell me.." The fact that Sam turned to Blaine when he was having problems proved to Blaine how much Sam cared about him and that gave him so much happiness

"I think I might be leaving the Hudson-Hummel's soon"

"What ? Why ? Please don't tell me you are going back to Kentucky" Blaine couldn't handle the thought of Sam being away from him

"No. No. Of course"

"Well good. Cause …" Blaine wanted so badly to say something like I would die if you are gone but he decided to go with "We need you and your sexy dance moves to win nationals again" He knew that it sounded really selfish but it was better than what was in his mind

"Well don't worry my sexy dance moves are not going anywhere" Sam smirked before his face returned serious "I might get a place on my own. You know"

Blaine crossed his arms "But Sam.. Can you afford living on your own ?" He asked

"I don't know dude. I just wanna feel like I am doing something in my life. Like I am not just a breathing, eating. Sleeping machine"

"Well that's stupid you are not just that. Don't let me show you the 'What Sam Evans Means to Us' video again"

Sam released a sigh "Oh god please no. The last time I barely managed not to cry"

"Oh I think you did" Blaine teased

"No I did not"

"As you wish. Even though you totally did"

"Shut up" Sam gave Blaine a small nudge on his shoulder

"Crying is sexy. I mean a man who is brave enough to show his real emotions is considered sexy you know"

"So you think I am sexy?" Sam's words came out of his mouth without his control. He wished he could take his question back but he knew it was too late. The cold sensation suddenly hit him again as his body shivered for a moment

Blaine smiled "You're fine" He teased. He could feel that Sam was still cold so he stood up and grabbed a blanket from his closet and then made his way behind Sam and covered his bare upper body with it "I am sorry but all my shirts are really small to fit this muscular big body of yours" Blaine didn't mean it to sound sexual and hoped that Sam wouldn't take it that way

Sam giggled a little when he heard Blaine complementing his body "It's OK" He knew that Blaine must have thought about him before. As much as he tried to hide it is obvious in Blaine's eyes that he fantasy Sam and he didn't actually have problem with that. "Don't underestimate yourself Mr. I mean you have some muscles going on there too"

"Barley" Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way back to sit next to Sam. This time he was closer to the other guy. Blaine's heart was beating like crazy. Being this close to his crush and not being able to do anything about it was driving him crazy.

Sam could feel Blaine wanting to be closer to him. And in a way Sam wanted that too "Wanna join ?" He asked as he stretched his arm inviting Blaine under the blanket too

Blaine raised his eyebrows for a second. He didn't know if Sam was being serious or he was just kidding "huh ?"

"I said would you like to join me under the blanket. It's crazy cold after all"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that Sam was actually inviting him to share a blanket. Not forgetting that fact that Sam was shirtless now. "Yea- Yea sure"

Sam smiled as Blaine tugged himself under the blanket too. Sam placed his arm on Blaine's shoulder pulling him as close as possible.

Blaine didn't think twice before he started pushing back to Sam's body. He knew that this was as far as this thing will go and he wanted to make the most of it. Blaine closed his eyes before he felt Sam's chin touching his head

"Thank you Blaine" Sam murmured

"For what ?"

"For keeping me warm and being here with me whenever"

"Always"


End file.
